Book Three: Desmen
Despite Fourtuna’s efforts to worsen relations between angels and demons, the two still interacted, in some cases, rather close relationships were formed between the two beings, even in some extreme cases, they had children, and these children were called, Nephilims. Nephilims are the very powerful offspring of angels and demons; they have the presents of angels or more so at this point, humans. Their parents are the source of their power, usually ranging between elemental powers, or psychological powers, the ability to manipulate human minds, but the reason Fourtuna hated this, was that if a Nephilim mated with a human, the child would inherent the powers of the Nephilim, yet was still human, the allele for this would stay in the human’s genetics, not reducing in its amount until it was gone all together, with in four or five generations. But this still gave humans more power and potentially threatened Fourtuna if they were to find out the truth behind him. Fourtuna sought to fight fire with fire at this point; he would have to create a weapon himself, a living weapon, a Nephilim, not just any Nephilim, an Archnephilim. He used the genetics of an angel, Angelica, an angel with the powers over aura, and from the archdemon Lucifer, who volunteered his genetics, but of unknown conditions. From the mix of these two created the Archnephilim, Desmen, Black hair, green eyes. Fourtuna had finely tuned his personality, or more so, lack thereof. He made him emotionless, like a drone, an ultra-powerful drone, possibly even more powerful than Fourtuna himself, of course he also took away his free will, something that he even gave to humans, Fourtuna would not take any chances with this, however, the angel Angelica felt compelled to help the being she help created, she did give him a timer of sorts, she was almost certain that he would out live Fourtuna, and this timer was to go off once the archangel was to die, however with this “timer” in place, he would constantly have the potential to have that free will. (many centuries after his own creation, Fourtuna created him a sister, a much weaker, yet emotional version of Desmen, her name was Elizabetha) after his creation During his birth Samatonliana was present, despite Fourtuna’s hatred for demons; he was strangely infatuated with Samatonliana, mostly because her power involved using huge amounts of power, something that interested him plenty. Samatonliana became suspicious of Fourtuna’s motives for creating Desmen; he claimed that he was only to hunt rouge demons that made their way to the surface of the planet. Samatonliana kept a close eye on the Archnephilim, often following him on many if his hunting missions, she did this for a mix of reasons, one because she needed to see what exactly Fourtuna actually used him for and secondly she loved him, she wasn’t sure where this attraction stemmed from, although it is thought to be over the equity in power, he was easily one of the most powerful beings ever to exist and maybe having someone to call her equal drew her close to him and she did also find him rather attractive physically. Despite this, she knew it was in vain, it was clear that he was completely devoid of emotion and feeling any and all efforts to advance on him would be pointless, the best she could do at this point was to be near him. Though she saw it was pointless she did not lose all hope, she did enjoy his company, even if it was just the two sparing for practice, something she had found quite a bit of enjoyment in with him, with most of her other opponents, they would end up simply dying before she got to have any fun, but with Desmen, it was different. He was powerful, almost unbeatable, she carved to fight him, cashing with him would only make her more powerful, but due to her being unaffected by her own state of evil (overwhelming power) it was not the power she craved so much as much as just being near him. After a few centuries or so she began to form a sort or relationship with Desmen, something he was never intended to do yet Samatonliana relished in it, but as time passed she came to absolutely hate Fourtuna, if she didn’t already it was clear that she did now, but she had to be careful, she knew that if it was clear that she was against Fourtuna, Desmen would have no problem killing her, she was conflicted, along with this there was talk amongst the archdemons that they had enough of Fourtuna’s reign over them and a possible rebellion would start, being led by Zalgo, they idea was to get all the archdemons united and outnumber Fourtuna, but there was a problem not all of them were united, some were neutral and others just didn’t want anything to do with it, their motives were mixed, but one of the ones that didn’t want to get involved was Samatonliana, it would become clear how she hated Fourtuna at that point and the she would likely be killed by the one she loved so much. Fourtuna heard of this rumor, rather than being worried, he saw this as an opportunity to turn the archdemons against each other, he then started to spread the idea what Zalgo was intending to kill all that defy him, this of course put many of the archdemons on edge, some joining Fourtuna’s side not wanting to be killed by either of them, yet seeing Fourtuna as the stronger one, Zalgo was clearly offended by this, he demanded that Fourtuna pay for what he had done, and thus the rebellion began, in the first few years of this civil war, only low ranking demons fell pray, however Desmen was rather dormant, Samatonliana saw something was wrong with all of this, if Fourtuna was serious with all of this he would have sent Desmen right into the front lines, it was only went archdemons started showing up did he ever do anything worth noting, cutting down the archdemon of anger, Belial, not killing him though. This worried Samatonliana, it would only be a matter of time before he would attack her, just for being an archdemon, however, with in the chaos three major Archnephilims showed up to over throw Fourtuna, with the intent to become god themselves. Doing this, the Archnephilim, Xenecronis had successfully made enemies with every single being including the archdemons and archangels. In a sort of way, they were all united, they warred with the Archnephilims for many years, it was only until Desmen fought Xenecronis that the fighting stopped, Desmen had risen above any other form, as the most powerful being to ever come into existent, he killed Xenecronis, but doing so strangely gave him full emotion and free will, this could be because the sheer power he used caused to break the seal of emotion he had in him, once he did do this, and realized what his purpose was, really who created him, and exactly how powerful he really was. Not wanting to become the corrupted God that his creator was, to get him away from the addiction that is power that he knew would befall him soon enough. He took his blade, and ran it through his heart, Samatonliana had just entered the room soon enough to see the life drain from his eyes, they two met eyes as his body feel to the ground still slightly alive, and Samatonliana could tell by the look of regret and remorse in his eyes, that finally, her love for him was requited. Samatonliana looked over the body of the only person she had ever loved as tears welled up in her eyes, she wailed in absolute agony, it wasn’t often that an archdemon shed tears, but when they did they were sour and of blood. But as the stages of grief would have it, depression leads to anger, not only anger, but a seething rage of hatred and blood lust for one being, Fourtuna, if it weren’t for his arrogance and him creating Desmen, she would not have to feel this pain, and maybe, Desmen wouldn’t have died. She flew as fast as she could to Fourtuna and without saying a word, began to fight the being, without the risk of Desmen intervening, she was free to kill him, she quickly used her final form on Fourtuna, la condenación de Dios, she had gotten him to a crippled state before not cutting off, but ripping off Fourtuna’s head, taking several vertebra with it, she let out a chilling shout before crushing it in her hands. As a result of these events, the world had been left without a ruler over heaven, hell, or earth, being the most powerful being left, Samatonliana assumed these positions, and to this day is ruler over all three of these realms. She also appointed Desmen’s sister, Elizabetha, as a sort of vice ruler or second-in-command. Desmen may have died, but as the laws of the universe would have it, energy cannot be created or destroyed, what I mean by this is that when he died, his power is given to those that have not been born yet, those who were affected by this had a huge amount of inborn power, these humans are called “Shinigami” or Gods of death, and they have one objective in life: kill rouge demons, just as their spiritual “father” did. As well as the Shinigami on the earth, another kind of being was born, they came from Samatonliana’s power that she gifted to the unborn as well, these were called “Senshi” they have the same job as the Shinigami but they don’t tend to take their responsibility as seriously as the Shinigami do. This concludes the basic explication of the mythos to the “Hell archives”. Category:Episode